Meeting Hope
by Eressie
Summary: Legolas' first meeting with a certain young man for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting hope**

By: **Eressie**

.

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien, I do not own LOTR (of course)…sadly _

Summary: Legolas' first meeting with a certain young man for the first time.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter one**

.

July, 2946 TA

.

Legolas rode as fast as he could, galloping along the path to Rivendell that he knew so well. He glanced behind him and laughed when he could not see his two companions from Mirkwood that his father insisted should come with him.

Legolas was a skilled warrior and he could take care of himself, and his father knows that. Still the king insisted; nay _ordered_, that Legolas must be accompanied by two 'babysitters'. The king, at first, wanted to send at least ten warriors to accompany his son, but Legolas, who wanted to go alone, had been persuasive and stubborn. By some discussion; Thranduil won but barely. Instead of ten elves to escort his son, he had to be satisfied with the number of two but he managed to at least be the one to choose which two warriors it should be.  
>He knew that if Legolas was the one to choose, he could take two of his closest friends, and instead of being observant of danger and careful of his son; the three of them would be careless and probably end up hurt in some way or another. The king had had enough of injuries; Legolas managed to hurt himself more often than not, so he chose two older warriors that he trusted completely. One of them was Maranwë, who was Legolas bodyguard when he was younger. He still was Legolas bodyguard now but the prince had surpassed him in skills and strength. He usually kept close to Legolas only in some travels and in meetings, but other than that Legolas was free from his shadow that he had had when he was younger.<br>The other elf was Narathil. She is just a few years older than the king himself and is one of Thranduil's closest friends. Few could compare her skill with a sword, and the king knew his son was safe with her at his side.

Legolas had played along well with his two companions almost the whole way, but when Rivendell was close by; just thirty minutes away or so in full speed, Legolas took off. He shook of his two guards by taking a hidden but faster road that the two of them knew nothing about.  
>The prince laughed again as he could hear the two of them from afar. They were much further behind but he could still hear their complaining voices and the sound of hoofs galloping that were not from his own stallion.<p>

The main gate of Rivendell appeared before him and the guards who stood by it could clearly see who it was. The guards shared knowing looks and smiles with each other, but according to protocol they had to ask who wished to enter.

Although, this time they barely had the time to open their mouths to ask before Legolas shouted to them with a laugh. "Yes, it is I, Legolas Thranduilion! And you better open the gates before I crash into it! I will not lessen my speed!"

The guards did not wait; they opened the gates quickly and then they stepped aside and waited for the prince to pass. As he did so, the guards long, dark hair flew in the wind created from the speed of Legolas on his white horse.

Legolas laughed again as he passed. "Thank you, friends!" he shouted behind him and waved his hand. "My much slower companions will meet you soon! Although, not too soon I wager!"

He slowed down soon after he passed the gates and he could see Lord Elrond and his family waiting for him. He dismounted his horse and his feet barely had time to touch the ground before he was attacked by two identical elves.

"Dan! Roh!" he laughed as he hugged them both back. "Can't breathe!"

They immediately let go of him and started to search for injuries. "You're hurt!" Elladan exclaimed. "I would have known! You're always hurt."

Elrohir prodded and poked at him while searching for any signs of pain on Legolas face. "Out with it, where is the wound, nay probably not just one…"

"Broken bones, perhaps!" Elladan interrupted before Legolas had the chance to say anything, and started to inspect his right arm to begin with.

"Hey!" Legolas chuckled and tried to push the twins away from him. "I am not hurt!"

"Impossible," Elrohir said, "You always are. And you just said that you couldn't breathe!"

"Oh," Elladan exclaimed, "broken ribs! Probably internal bleeding! Collapsed lung!"

Legolas grabbed Elladan's hands as the older twin reached to open his tunic. "Listen!" Legolas laughed. "I am fine! I said that I couldn't breathe because you were hugging me too hard!"

Elladan and Elrohir fell silent and backed away one step. "You're… fine?" Elrohir asked slowly.

"Yes!" Legolas chuckled. "I fine! I'm not hurt!"

The twins paled and turned around fast. "Ada!" they shouted simultaneously and looked at Lord Elrond who stood waiting calmly by the stairs. "Legolas is dying!"

Legolas giggled and shook his head. "No, I'm not. I am perfectly fine!"

"Valar…" Elladan breathed, "It's serious! Hurry, Ada! It's probably poison!"

The lord of Imradis stepped closer slowly with a smile on his face. "Welcome back to Rivendell, my dear Legolas." he said and laid a hand on Legolas shoulder. "You have been greatly missed."

"It's good to be back, my lord." Legolas smiled back and bowed his head in a small nod. "Now; can you convince your sons that I am completely fine? Not injured in any way."

Lord Elrond chuckled. "I am glad to hear that you are fine, young one, and you really look it this time." he winked.

"I am!" Legolas said and rolled his eyes.

"Good." Lord Elrond said. "It is far too rarely that you arrive safe and sound."

"Surely you don't believe him, Ada?" Elladan said. "He is obviously _not_ fine. Every time he says that he is fine; he is hiding an injury of some kind. You _know_ he does!"

Legolas nudged the twin's shoulder with his own and tried to look as innocent and upset as he could, he even managed to conjure up some tears in his eyes. "Don't you trust me, Dan...?"

Elladan squinted his eyes and tried to look away from Legolas own but failed. "Ada… Legolas is cheating."

Lord Elrond laughed. "Enough of this! Elladan, Elrohir stop tormenting our young greenleaf." he said firmly but with a smile. "Come, Legolas, there is someone you must meet."

He steered Legolas towards the stairs and Legolas finally spotted three more people he had not had the time to see yet. There stood Glorfindel and Erestor, whom he knew well. But there was also one who stood beside them who he did not recognize. It was no elf. It was a man; or rather, a young boy.

Legolas had been told about Estel before, of course. He had gotten a letter, a few years back from the twins, of the news that Lord Elrond now fostered a little baby boy.  
>But he now saw that the little baby was not so little anymore; and definitely not a baby. He had had news from Mithrandir as well when he was in Mirkwood five years ago, after the battle of the five armies, that Elrond's new son was doing fine and that he had met the boy when he was in Rivendell with the dwarfs. The boy had been ten years old then.<br>_'How long has it been since then really?'_ Legolas thought… it felt like weeks, but here stood a teenage boy before him now. Could a human really change so much in only five years?

The youth before him smiled politely at the prince and he also bowed a little, a bit uncertain if he should do that or not. The twins left Legolas side and stood beside their little brother, and lay one hand each on the boy's shoulders.

"Legolas, meet Estel, our little brother!" the twins said simultaneously with proud smiles. And then they looked at the boy and gestured towards the elven prince. "Estel, meet Legolas, our little brother! And hey, now your little brother as well I should think!"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't it be older brother?"

"Why?" Elrohir said with a laugh. "You two are practically the same age, kind of."

Legolas just shook his head and ignored the twin. Instead he focused on the boy. He reached out his arm towards Estel. "Hello, Estel." he said with a smile.

Estel smiled back and took the blond elf's hand and shook it. "Hello, Legolas."

"You can call me, 'Las if you like." Legolas said with sparkle in his eyes, "my friends usually does."

"Okay, I will!" Estel said with a big smile. "'Las."

"Awww," Elladan said and nudged Elrohir, "the little ones are bonding!"

Legolas glared at the twins. "Your brothers are idiots." he said to Estel.

The boy nodded and went to stand beside the prince to look at the twins as well. "Yes, they are."

The twins tried to look offended. "Well, good to know that you two have something in common already. Your opinion of us!"

The sudden sound of horses coming closer made all the people by the stairs turn to the entrance. They watched as Legolas long forgotten companions arrived and dismounted breathless.

"My lord Elrond," Narathil said and bowed along with Maranwë. Elrond nodded at them and glanced at Legolas with a smile.

The prince blushed a little and shrugged. "Um, yeah, I- eh…. my horse needed to stretch her legs?" he said. "Stretch them really long and really fast."

The twins shook their heads. "You're impossible, 'Las."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>You like it? Hate it? Review please!<strong>

/**Eressie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting hope**

By: **Eressie**

.

.

**Chapter three**

.

"How did you convince your father to let us all do this again?" Legolas asked as they rode away from Rivendell.

"Well, I tried to tell him that Estel needs to see the world-"

"And Trollshaw is the world?" Legolas interrupted Elrohir.

"No, of course not, but he do need to start somewhere, doesn't he?" the younger twin said with a shrug.

"Um, what about trolls?" Estel asked slowly. "Bilbo told me about them when I was a child."

Elladan chuckled. "First of all; you are still a child, Estel."

"I'm fifteen!" Estel protested.

Elladan nodded. "Yes, a child." he said. "And second of all; no one have seen a troll there for years. Elves have searched the place and found no living trolls, just stone ones. Elrohir and I have been there before too, many times. Its fine."

"Yes, so we convinced Ada that it is a safe place to take Estel to." Elrohir nodded. "He can't keep Estel protected in Rivendell all his life, even though father would want that."

The twins had decided that a camping trip outside of Rivendell was a good way to get Legolas and Estel to know each other more. Legolas had just arrived yesterday but he was eager for this camping trip as well, and he managed to leave his two 'babysitters' in Lord Elrond's house. The two of them would much rather spend time with Glorfindel and Erestor than go along on their camping trip, Legolas guessed, since it did not take much convincing. And it was a much safer place on this side of the mountains; Legolas would be fine and so would his friends.

Estel was still muttering that he was practically almost an adult and not a child. Legolas heard him and smiled. "Don't take it to heart, Estel." the blond haired elf said and rode closer to Estel. "The twins still calls me a child just because I am younger than them."

"Much younger!" Elladan called out behind them.

"We're over seven hundred years older than you, as you well know, elfling." Elrohir continued. "In our eyes you are the same age as, Estel."

Estel smiled. He was glad that someone else was treated like a youngling for once and not just him. "How old are you, 'Las?" he asked the prince who shrugged.

"He is five hundred and ten." Elladan answered when Legolas did not. "He just doesn't want to tell you because if you count his years as a human he would be about eighteen. He is still a child, really…" he ducked as an arrow flew past and hit the tree behind him. His eyes widened as he looked at Legolas; shocked.

Legolas grinned and fastened another arrow to his bow. "Who are you calling child?"

"Don't shoot deadly arrows at your elders! That's rude!" Elladan shouted and eyed the bow and arrow Legolas held in his hands.

Estel laughed. "Now who's acting like children?" he said. "I feel like I am the grown up here!"

Legolas smirked and lowered his bow and put the arrow back in its quiver. Elladan relaxed as he did so, but he still pretended to be on his guard. He knew that Legolas would never hurt him of coarse and _if_ the blond haired elf indeed wanted to hit him with an arrow; he would not have missed.

They rode on but did not have an exact destination. They mainly wanted to just spend time together and have a good time. And they did just that, talking and joking and telling each other tales. But they were still on their guard. It is not common but orcs have been here before and one should always be careful. They brought their weapons of course; one should never leave them at home. Estel did not have the skills with bow or sword that the elves had and he was not a fully trained warrior; but he was learning and he could handle himself quite well with a sword. He had not won a training fight yet, but he was sparring with _elves_, and they had the upper hand. If Estel got the chance to train with a man someday, he would do well, or so he thought.

They stopped and sat up camp. Letting their horses roam free a few paces back; they would come when called.  
>They sat around the fire and the twins were telling Legolas of when Estel accidentally shot Erestor in the foot with an arrow two years ago.<p>

"The curses he spoke! He could have made a dwarf blush!" Elladan said with a laugh.

Estel ducked his head. "I did not mean to. He was not supposed to be there anyway."

"And _you_ were not supposed to shoot arrows on your own, _outside_ of the training grounds." said Elrohir in a matter of fact. "Something far worse could have happened."

Estel nodded. "Yes, I had my fair share of scolding about that thank you very much." he said.

"And it became a good anecdote if anything." Elladan said. "It was fun hearing Erestor swear that much! I've never heard a bad word from that elf's mouth in my life until then!"

Elrohir nodded. "And he did heal quickly and forgave Estel before the healers even had the time to take the arrow out."

Legolas smiled and put his arm around Estel's shoulders. "Don't worry, Estel. That is what could happen if you are trained by Noldor elves." he said and smirked at the twins. "They know nothing about archery compared to wood elves."

"Hey, I must protest!" Elladan said and raised his hand. "We too are skilled with bow and arrow, like you, and with our training he can be as good, nay _better_ than any man!"

Elrohir sighed deeply. "…but Legolas is far more skilled than any of us at archery, even among wood elves he is good, the best even." he admitted quietly.

"Ha!" Legolas said in triumph. "See Estel, I-"

"But!" Elrohir interrupted. "_We_ are better with swords."

"Better than my father?" Legolas asked and tilted his head.

"…maybe just as good." the twins said.

Legolas laughed. "I am going to tell him that." he said. "He is going to want a duel with you two when you come to Mirkwood the next time."

Estel smiled and looked at Legolas. "Can you teach me?" he asked and picked up Legolas bow where it lay by his side.

"To shoot an arrow properly and actually hitting the target unlike Noldor elves?"

Estel laughed and they both ignored the twin's shouts of protest. "Yes," he said. "I can hardly learn from any better."

Legolas smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

"When do we begin?" Estel asked eagerly.

"Is tomorrow soon enough?"

Estel laughed. "Perfect!"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>You like it? Hate it? Review please!<strong>

/**Eressie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting hope**

By: **Eressie**

.

.

Chapter three

.

Estel was up before anyone else for a change. He was usually the one that liked to sleep late; the elves in his home were always up at sunrise or before that time. Some probably did not sleep at all sometimes, Estel believed. He himself woke many hours after anyone else, if no one woke him up before that. But today he as exited to get up. It was not every day he got the chance to be out camping with his best friends who happened to be his brothers. And something that excited him the most was that his new found friend, who perhaps happened to be the best archer in Arda, was going to help him with his archery. He was a lousy bowman, he wanted to be better and so this was a great opportunity for him to improve.  
>He smiled and squinted his eyes as he saw the sun rise in the distance.<p>

"Up already, I see." a voice said behind him. Estel turned around but saw no one. "Up here, Estel."

The boy looked up into the tree and saw Legolas standing there on a branch, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"I thought you were asleep, mellon-nin." Estel said. "Good morning."

Legolas laughed. "I've been up for a while, waiting for you to wake."

"I thought I was to first to get up."

"I am not as lazy as your brothers." Legolas grinned. "I am used to get up very early."

"Are we going to start training now?" Estel asked eagerly.

"Not just yet." Legolas said and jumped limberly down the tree with ease. "We can travel a while and then begin your training this afternoon."

Estel tried to not look disappointed, but Legolas still noticed. "First though, you need a bow." he said and took out something that he had hid behind his back. "A real bow." he added."

Estel looked amazed at the bow Legolas held in his hand. The elf held it out for him to take and Estel grasped it with a smile.

"Where did you get this from?" he asked. "I only noticed you bringing one bow with you, your own, and no more."

"I made it." Legolas said. "I told you I've been up for hours."

"You made it?" Estel asked surprised. "How? I mean how did you have the time? It even has carved decorations on it."

Legolas shrugged. "I have made countless of bows in my life." he said as it was nothing. "After so many bows, I could probably make one blindfolded!" he chuckled. "I did the carvings just to have something to do while I waited for you to wake. You like it then?"

"I love it." Estel nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome! Consider it a late birthday present… about four months late?"

Estel laughed. "Yes."

"The bow could need some processing, but it will do for now."

A groan interrupted their conversation. "What's with the noise?" Elrohir mumbled. "It's early."

Legolas walked over to the twins who still lay half asleep. "Get up, sleepy heads!" he laughed. "We've been up quite some time now! Time to go!"

Elladan stretched and sat up. "What? Even Estel?"

"Even me!" Estel said proudly and held his new bow to his chest.

"Well, there's a first!" Elrohir yawned. "Nice bow."

Estel smiled. "Legolas made it for me."

"I figured." Elrohir said with a wink and stood up. He walked over to Estel and held out his hand to look at the bow but Estel did not move. Elrohir rolled his eyes. "I am not going to break it, silly. I just want to look."

With some hesitation Estel gave him the bow and Elrohir took it and balanced it in his hand before grasping it and tested the string. He nodded. "It's Legolas' making alright." he said and inspected the design on it before giving it back to his little brother. He went over and grasped Legolas shoulder. "It's beautiful, elfling."

Legolas smiled. "Thank you." he said. "I could make it better probably, but it will do for now."

"Don't be modest, tithen las." Elladan said where he was, packing up the camp. "It's perfect, as always. Do you have one for me?"

Legolas smirked. "I make you one sometime if you're kind enough."

"I am always kind!" Elladan said with a laugh. "When am I not?"

"Hm, how about that time when you colored my whole hair blue with ink?" Legolas said with a scowl on his face.

Estel laughed. "You did that?"

"Oh, right." Elladan laughed. "I might have done that, but Elrohir helped!"

"You're not sulking about that still, are you?" Elrohir asked and nudged Legolas shoulder with his own. "And besides, it washed out."

"Yes," Legolas said, "after seven baths!"

Estel laughed. "Tell me you got your revenge, Legolas!"

Legolas smirked. "You could say that."

"What did you do?"

"I put itching powder in all their clothes." the prince said with a laugh. "And it was a special kind that would not start to itch right way, it took an hour or so to start. By then they sat in an important meeting, and I was there as well of course. It was something I could not miss to see!" he chuckled. "They tried so hard to sit still and be proper Lords but they could not! It was hilarious."

"Ugh," Elrohir groaned, "don't remind me." he said. "Elladan, wasn't that girl you fancied there in the meeting as well?"

"Yes… sitting there with her father. Valar, I was so embarrassed."

Legolas laughed. "Serves you right!"

Elrohir glared at him and then looked at Estel. "A word of advice, Estel. Never start a pranking war with the prince of Mirkwood. He will get you back ten times worse."

Estel laughed and nodded once. "I'll remember that." he said. "Maybe next time though, if you two decides to prank him again; I'll be on his side."

Legolas winked. "And I'll be on Estel's side."

Elladan groaned. "So if we prank Estel, we'll have _you_ as his partner in crime?"

"Well, that is not fair." Elrohir said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Estel chuckled. "It's very fair! Two against two now, instead of two against one!"

"In a prank war, Legolas counts as two! So it's really three against two, I see no justice in this."

"Then don't prank us." Legolas said with a mischievous smile.

"Hm, maybe we should try to dye Glorfindel's hair next time, he has golden hair as well." Elladan wondered out loud.

"Do you have a death wish?" Legolas asked and raised one eyebrow.

Elladan cringed. "Maybe that was not such a good idea?"

"The worst you had in some time, brother of mine." Elrohir said. "If you decide to do that; you are on your own."

"Hey, you are supposed to be on my side through anything!" Elladan exclaimed.

"I'll give it some thought." Elrohir said with a smirk. "I am not to say no to a good prank!"

"That's the spirit!" Elladan said and went over to pat his twin on the back. "Also, we could always put the blame on Legolas and say that it was his idea."

"I'll shoot you." Legolas said.

"Worth it."

Legolas shock his head. "You two are insane."

"It's the company we keep, dear prince!"

"Rude." Legolas laughed as he went over to gather his pack. "Come now, we should leave. I have a man to rescue from his ill-educated archery later today and we should have put some land behind us by then!"

.

It was about three hours before sunset when they finally stopped for that day. Legolas and Estel had talked about archery almost the whole day. Estel was all ears to hear anything Legolas had to say about the subject and Legolas was just as delighted to talk about it.  
>After they set up camp, Legolas prepared some targets for Estel to hit.<p>

"You children play nice with each other now, you hear?" Elladan said as he and Elrohir prepared to leave for some hunting.

"I hope you can manage to find some food! I would not be surprised if you came back empty handed because of your poor aim!" Legolas said as the twins walked away. "Maybe you should stay and have some lessons as well, you both could need it!"

Elrohir laughed. "If I stayed; you would be the first target I would try to shoot!"

"That is no threat, Roh. You would not be able to hit me!"

Silver laughter could be heard after the twins disappeared in the woods. Legolas smiled at Estel. "Maybe _we_ should do the hunting."

Estel laughed. "Do you really think that they are that bad?"

Legolas shook his head with a smile. "No. I am only teasing, Estel. They're not _that_ useless with a bow and arrow, they are quite good, but you won't be hearing me say that in their presence." he said with a laugh. "Now let me see your stance."

Estel fastened a borrowed arrow and lifted his bow; he drew back the string and looked at the target. He stood still as Legolas inspected how he held himself.

"Lower your right elbow a bit." Legolas said and waited for the boy to do so. "Don't be so tense. You have to be a bit more relaxed, no that's too relaxed." he said to Estel and the boy corrected himself. "Yes, that's good. Now, concentrate on the center of target." he saw Estel take a deep breath and letting it go. "Aim. Fire."

Estel did so and held his breath as the arrow flew. It hit a foot or so away from the center and Estel sighed.

"Not bad, Estel." Legolas said and smiled.

"But I didn't hit the center." Estel said disappointed.

Legolas smiled. "I think all you need is some practice really, and you also need to try to think about how you let go of the string. You are too tense in the fingers when you release the arrow. Try again."

Estel went to fetch the arrow and then went back to where Legolas stood. He fastened the arrow again and lifted the bow. This time he tried to think more how he released the string. He aimed and shot. The arrow hit the target but still not in the center.

Legolas smiled at him. "Good. That one was better."

"But the arrow hit almost as far off as the other one did." Estel sighed.

"Yes, because you did not aim as well this time. Although your stance was better and the string did not wobble as much when you let go of it. The way you remove your fingers from the string will always determine the way the arrow fly. If you don't release the string properly with your fingers, then it can and will alter the arrow's course."

Estel nodded and went to fetch the arrow again. "I will make some arrows for your own as well, Estel. But for now you'll have to borrow one of mine." Legolas said. "Only one though. I need the arrows I have in case of danger. And when you practice it may ruin the arrows somewhat and I can't risk having faulty arrows in my quiver. Lives may depend on it."

Estel nodded. "I understand."

Legolas smiled. "Again." he said and watched as Estel lifted his bow once more.

.

It was soon after sunset when the twins arrived. They carried three dead hares between them. The twins set to work and prepared the hares to be grilled over the fire that Legolas had made just before the sun set.

"Learnt something new then, Estel?" Elladan asked as he skinned one of the hares.

Estel stretched his sore arms. "Yes, I did! And I did not shoot him in the foot." he said jokingly.

Elrohir laughed. "Well, that is quite something, I must say! Improvement!"

"Hope you did not push him too hard, Legolas. Will he be able to use his arms tomorrow?" Elladan chuckled and watched as Estel rolled one of his shoulders.

"Don't worry I did not, if anything he was the one that pushed himself." Legolas said. "I had to force him to stop and I made sure he stretched his muscles afterwards so he won't feel pain tomorrow, or at least not as much…-" Legolas fell silent and frowned. Something was wrong. The forest had gone silent and noting stirred. The twins frowned as well and observed the darkness around them. "Do you hear that?"

Estel sat up more straight and looked around. "Hear what?" his ears were not as keen as the elves'. He heard nothing out of the ordinary.

"Shh… listen." Legolas whispered.

The twins made eye contact with the elven prince. "Trolls." they said at the same time.

"What!" Estel hissed. "You said there wasn't any more around these parts anymore."

"There wasn't." Elladan mumbled and peered out into the darkness where the light of their fire could not reach. "But there are now..."

Estel widened his eyes. "What do we do?"

Elrohir bit his lip. "They are still quite far away." he said. The elves could hear them well now because of how loud the trolls were getting. "I want to go and take a look; just to see how many of them there are. It sounds like there are at least three..."

"_Three_ trolls?" Estel hissed. "You're not going to take them on by yourself are you?"

"Don't worry, Estel." Elrohir said. "I am not that foolish, I'm not Legolas."

"Hey!"

"Shh, stay here," the younger twin said and hushed Legolas' protest. "I will be right back."

"No, I am not letting you go by yourself, Roh." Elladan said and stood up.

"I'll be fine."

Elladan hit him on the shoulder. "Stop being stupid. I am coming with you!" he whispered and took up his sword.

"Maybe I should go instead?" Legolas asked. "You stay here with Estel."

"You're staying put, 'Las. We can handle this; we know these parts better than you." Elladan said.

"Just observe them," Legolas said, "don't do anything stupid."

"Same to you, 'Las." the twins said and went towards the sounds the trolls was making.

"Dan… Roh!" Estel hissed as they began to leave.

The twins turned around. "We'll be fine, little brother. Don't be scared." Elrohir said with a reassuring smile.

"Take care of the elfling for us." Elladan said with a wink and then they disappeared into the darkness of the night.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh... You like it? Hate it? Review please!<strong>

/**Eressie**


End file.
